Into Your Arms
by Sweet Silent Marionette
Summary: Elizabeth was best friends with Violet who had a secret she was apart of a gang. The two grew up together and were in love but, that soon ended when they were ten and Violet went missing and was soon proclaimed dead. Elizabeth never gave up the hope that her friend was still alive. Violet never died she just left and she swore to come and take Elizabeth back.
1. Prologue

**So Hello my lovelies this is obviously my first upload since I had to ummm…..delete my other account since the friends I were working with were total ass holes! So that story isn't going to be written, oh well but, good news is that hey you have this new story to read so yay! I hope you enjoy please rate and review!**

**Prologue **

It was December 5th and it was snowing outside making the children of Miss. Melody's' Elementary School wear heavy coats as they played outside. "VIOLET! Lookie I made a snow bunny!" a small ten year old brunette yelled, the girl was answered with a small pat on the head as her friend Violet responded "Elizabeth that doesn't look like a bunny it looks like a-a well a pile of mush". Violet was a girl that had white hair with purple streaks she was very blunt and is mistaken for being stuck up but, on the inside she was actually nice and only one person knew that side to her and that was little Elizabeth. Elizabeth frowned and her green eyes started to water up "b-but, Violet I worked so hard on it!" she let out a small sob. Violet sighed and pulled the younger girl into a hug whispering softly "Don't cry Elizabeth I didn't mean it now that I look at it, it does look like a bunny!" she lied to her friend but, she hated when Elizabeth cried. You see while Violet is blunt and mistaken for being stuck up, Elizabeth is sweet, fragile, naïve, and can't hurt a thing and Violet loved the small girl. She sighed as the small girl looked up at her and smiled saying "r-really?" and she had to hold back a giggle that wanted to escape "Yes Elizabeth". Elizabeth giggled and looked around "Hey Violet have you seen May, she was supposed to meet me out here?". Violet tensed when the name May came out of Elizabeth's lips, she hated that girl and it wasn't because she was from a rival gang! May was the only other girl that had dared to get close to Elizabeth and wasn't scared off by Violet and the only reason that she wasn't scared was because she knew Violets' secret, the one about her family being a gang, but, May had the same secret. Violet coughed "I haven't seen that girl" her light purple eyes watched as Elizabeth frowned she knew that the young girl hated when she called May a that instead of using her name but, she would never let that name escape her lips. "oh…..May said she wanted to give me something" Elizabeth smiled softly wondering what gift May wanted to give her. Violet almost fell over as her friend mentioned a 'gift' she knew that it wasn't going to be just any gift it was going to be something that had Mays' gang symbol on it! That was not good because once May gave her that gift it meant that she was claiming Elizabeth for her own and then she wouldn't be able to see her again well not only her but, other gangs couldn't touch Elizabeth either! Violet stuck her hand in her pocket grabbing onto the black chocker that was in her pocket, it was meant as a gift for Elizabeth and she was going to give it to her on Christmas then kiss her confessing her feelings for the younger girl but, she would have to do that now since May was walking towards them "Elizabeth I have something for you, I wanted to give it to you on Christmas but, I-I can't wait any longer!" she pulled out the choker and put it on the small brunette before pulling her close and kissing her. Elizabeth blushed and leaned into the kiss but, that kiss was interrupted by a pissed off May who was watching them "A-Ah May!" she looked at May trying to figure out what to say but, couldn't find anything to say and she watched as May grabbed Violet and ran off. She let out a tiny sob of protest before falling into the snow and touching the black choker but, she was surprised to feel a design on it she felt the design quickly finding out that it was a spider web. That day Elizabeth was forced to walk home by herself and she never saw Violet again, May told her that Violet had moved away because she was embarrassed to be in love with her but, Elizabeth didn't believe that and she kept hoping that Violet would come back for her.

I hope you lovelies liked it oh and im writing chapter one right now so Yay! You guys might get lucky and have another chapter to read. Oh im also going to have a contest on DeviantArt , im looking for some new characters that I can throw in so yeah your character might be featured in my story.

With love and hugs

~Sweet Silent Marionette


	2. Chapter One

**Hello my lovelies so you're lucky ducky's because you get to read chapter one on the same day that the epilogue! Yeah yeah hold your fan girl squeals or fan boy…if there are any boys reading this. I really hope you enjoy chapter one and I hope you enter my deviant art contest because I love you all! I also invite you all to befriend me on gaiaonline because yeah I'm on there most of the time and it helps to have people PM me to remember to update the stories! So my account username is MewMewMocha and just add me saying hi and anything else you want to say!**

**Ok so now…..drum roll please!...I give you chapter one!**

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth woke up with a small yawn it was December 5th the six year anniversary since Violet went missing and the 3rd year anniversary of when she was thought to be dead. The brunette let a tear slip down her cheek as she looked over to the mirror that had a picture of her and Violet when they were little. She sighed and stood walking over to her closet and grabbing a strapless white dress before going into her bathroom and starting the shower. Elizabeth touched the spider web that was in the middle of her choker, ever since Violet had given it to her she had never taken it off, well she took it off when she took showers. She remembered when May tried to replace it with a necklace that she had made but, Elizabeth said no because even though it had been 6 years since she had seen Violet she still loved her and knew that she was still alive somewhere. The brunette took off the chocker and set it on the sink before throwing her night dress off and getting into the warm shower. She loved how the water hit her skin and washed away all of her thoughts but, that was over when the water suddenly turned cold making the small girl jump out and turn off the water. Elizabeth glared at the shower for another second before drying off and putting on her strapless white dress and black chocker. Looking herself over in the mirror she let out a small squeak as her bathroom door was suddenly thrown open..

Haha you guys would totally kill me if I stopped there wouldn't you? But, don't fear there is more so yay!

To reveal a cheerful May who was now hugging her tightly yelling "MORNING LIZ!" Elizabeth looked up at May and smiled "I still wonder how you get into my house" May laughed and put a finger up to her lips "That my secret dear now sit down I want to do your hair" she pushed the younger brunette down into a chair and took out a brush and began to brush Elizabeth's' hair humming softly. Elizabeth let May brush her hair since she was in a lazy mood today and plus she rather not have May all pissed off and have her force her to stay down and let her get her way. May giggled and flicked the random hair curl that Elizabeth had smiling as the brunette let out a small gasp saying "M-May don't do that!" May shrugged and put the brush away grabbing Elizabeth's school bag and running downstairs. Elizabeth stood and smoothed out her dress walking downstairs "May give me my bag back" she was answered by a small whine and her bag being thrown at her. She giggled and put her bag on while grabbing an apple taking a bite of it "May were going to be late if we don't hurry" May looked over to her and smiled "Don't worry my brother is giving us a ride so we don't have to be ready for another 30 minutes so you just sit at the kitchen counter and I'll make us breakfast!" she watched as the small brunette nodded and sat down while she went through Elizabeth's fridge grabbing eggs and bacon "Im making eggs and bacon!" May smiled and started to cook while Elizabeth sat there watching her.

**Sooooo yeah end of chapter one I'm thinking of doing the next chapter from Violets point of view so we can all see what she's up to and let's just say she's going to be a stalker!**

**I can't wait to write it so yeah Rate and Review please**

**With Love and Hugs**

**~Sweet Silent Marionette**


End file.
